


Two Tears

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness, Song: Two Tears (Hanson), he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Two Tears by Hanson
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Two Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Keep on marching! Day 2! An old 90's song! 8D
> 
> ALSO COME JOIN US!  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

He tries to hide it. He tries to hide all emotion that the others might think him weak for. But sometimes, he just can’t. He can’t hide it from the two who mean the most to him, the two that he can’t live without, that share more than just his bed. They share his everything with him. They are a part of him, as he is to them. Sihtric presses to his side, his lithe body practically melting against him, grounding him, centering him. Finan holds them tightly, his strong arms enveloping them both and keeping them safe.

They stay like this and Uhtred isn’t sure how long the tears fall from his eyes. He cannot quell their fury, like a heavy cloud releasing it’s burden, pouring rain down on the earth below to raise the floods. But they do slow eventually and his body aches from the pain that had coursed through him. His lungs ache and he breathes deeply. He sighs and opens his eyes and he notices the wet lines on Finan’s strong face and the tears that will cling to Sihtric’s pretty eyes. He knows both his loves feel his pain and he sighs again and if he had anything left in him, he would cry again. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you cry.” He says softly. “I never wanted that.”

Sihtric breathes out and rests his head on Uhtred’s shoulder. He looks up at him, the angle making his eyes look bigger than they are. “We cry when you do.” His boy says softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Finan lets out a chuckle, very light and soft. He leans his forehead against Uhtred’s and breathes out. He doesn’t say anything but his agreement doesn’t need to be voiced.

And maybe Uhtred needs to hear that.


End file.
